Ventrobi: The Paradox Zone
by Lordhadrian
Summary: Obi-wan, Anakin, and Asajj Ventress must stop a madman from draining life from every Force user in the galaxy. They go to Rakata Prime, and must be wary of traps, ghosts, and monsters. For Obi-wan and Asajj, they must also struggle with the feelings in their hearts. Parts of this story are inspired by the Dr Who Episode "The Five Doctors"


Ventrobi: The Paradox Zone

It was a disturbance in the Force like none other. A schism in the fabric of time and space and creation. A jolt that only Force sensitives across the span of the galaxy could feel.

And it could not have come at a worse time for the Jedi.

So powerful was the disturbance that the Jedi in the Temple felt a wave of pain and weakness. Everyone from younglings to Masters felt varying degrees of weakness. Something was draining them of strength, energy...and connection to the Force.

Obi-wan and Anakin made their way to the Council Chamber. Mace, Yoda and the rest of the Council were sitting in there chairs. While they kept a meditative appearance, Obi-wan could sense they were fatigued.

"You felt it?" Obi-wan inquired.

"We have." Yoda answered, looking tired "A shift in the Force. As if it were being sucked away."

Mace concurred "It felt like a wave across the planet, passing from world to world through the galaxy. There is...an energy drain. I am receiving reports even now from various worlds, the Jedi stationed through the core world areas are experiencing a familiar phenomenon."

Ki Adi Mundi sighed heavily "The energy drain is not letting up, but seems to be increasing. If we do not solve this mystery...it could mean the end of all of us. The end of the Order!"

"Has the Chancellor been notified?" Anakin asks. Anakin's force of will keeps his energy up, but he suspects it would not take long for him to also become fatigued.

"Messages, we have sent." Yoda answers "A response, we have not received."

"The Chancellor has fallen ill while on his way to Naboo for a special strategic meeting. We have not been able to talk to him directly. We will keep attempting our communications."

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other in shock.

Meanwhile, on Dathomir, Asajj Ventress had felt the same shock wave. Mother Talzin and the sisters of the coven recoiled from the drain that seemed to infect the planet. They felt their powers drain just as the Jedi had on Coruscant.

"Mother!" Asajj, still energetic, ran to Talzin as she collapsed on the floor.

"My child! I have felt a terrible happening. As if the fire of life were being snuffed out!"

"I have felt it too." Ventress held her up. "What manner of trickery is this?"

Talzin concentrated for a moment, trying to gauge the energy drain. "Incredibe!" She marveled "It cannot be! The origin of this new power comes from an ancient world. The home world of...the Infinite Empire!"

She spit out the last part of her revelation.

Ventress felt her anger boil up in her eyes. "What is this Empire, whose stench knows no bounds?! How can we stop it!?"

Talzin took Asajj's arm "You must travel to Planet Rakata Prime, across the tempered wastes. It is the home of the first great Empire, the first great users of the Force. Their's was a mighty realm across the galaxy."

"I shall go quickly." Ventress nodded

"It is likely the Jedi and the Sith are suffering from this drain as well. Count Dooku and the Jedi will be sending emissaries of their own if they figure it out." Talzin calculated.

Ventress' rage filled her at the mention of the two groups. "Jedi and Sith!" She sputtered with contempt "I would see this plague of the Force wipe them all out!"

Talzin smiled "If you play this out correctly, you may just do it. Go now, and seek out the source of this drain. Stop it before it vanquishes all of Dathomir!"

Count Dooku was being helped off the floor by two droid servants. General Grievous entered the room and looked at Dooku, puzzled.

"There is trouble, Grievous. I have been struck by a power in the Force! It was a massive powerful attack in the Force!"

Grievous looked him over "This attack affected you because you are Force sensitive?"

"Yes! But the advantage is it has affected EVERY Force user, including all Jedi. The attack has a sort of energy drain. I can feel the essence of the Force being pulled from me. It's as if my limbs were being stretch from me, on and on. The Jedi feel it, and so does Master Sidious."

"What are we to do? Will this attack kill you, Master Dooku?"

Dooku took a moment to catch his breath. "It might. If it does not kill me, it will certainly leave me extremely vulnerable. Maybe even in a coma. I must calculate the direction from whence it came, pinpoint its origin, and plot a course."

Dooku looked at Grievous. "This attack is constant, and the drain will get stronger in time. The good news of this is that the Jedi will also be vulnerable. We must find a way to control it!"

They scanned the signature of the disturbance.

"It seems the drain is coming from...a lone planet in a very isolated part of space." Grievous examined.

"Rakata Prime. Of course. Something from that ancient world has awakened and feeds off of every Force user in the galaxy! If what I suspect is true, this could have been what destroyed the Infinite Empire!"

They looked at each other "Grievous, I want you to order the fleet to Rakata Prime! We will face all obstacles, and then use the device to destroy the Jedi!"

Grievous aimed the fleet, made calculations and jumped to hyperspace.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan and Anakin made their way to their Jedi Fighters.

"You're sure you made the correct calculations, Anakin?" Obi-wan hinted of skepticism in his voice. "Last time you did this we were miles off course!"

"Master, you will just have to trust me on this. I meditated and saw a vision. I know where the world is and that some one there is threatening all of us. Besides, I didn't put us off course, it was a buzz droid."

"You told me you had taken care of all the buzz droids." Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

Anakin stopped and looked at him with an expression. "Really? Are we really going to do this now?"

Obi-wan smirked and went to his ship.

"So, this Rakata Prime is the source. It makes sense. I read about the old, Infinite Empire. Whatever is happening is drawing tremendous power from across the galaxy."

It would be a race against time, three factions struggling to survive a mysterious attack on the Force users of the galaxy.

One mysterious figure meditated on Rakata Prime, sitting in contemplation, smiling with malice as he sensed the coming storm of invaders.

Pong Krell.

"Jedi, Sith and Witch. You would come to stop the power" He laughed. "I will use you to unlock an even greater power! My trap is within traps, and my victory is assured!"

Pong Krell meditated inside a grand Temple of the Rakata, among gigantic statues of ancient Emperors. He sat in front of the ultimate door to ultimate power. A door 50 feet tall, embroidered in gold and bronze hieroglyphics..

How Pong Krell escaped death was not important. The power of the ancient Rakata drew him to their home world, and he would use the Jedi and Sith in the deadliest game of chess ever devised by a dead civilization.

"Come, fools!" Krell smiled "Come to stop me!"

Obi-wan and Anakin reached the system of Rakata Prime, and made their way into the atmosphere to land.

"What a dreary place!" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow as they landed their Jedi fighters in the great ruins of what was once a massive island city.

"Anakin looked around. "This whole planet has a weird vibe. I can feel the power drain from that large temple."

"I sense much more here." They looked at each other.

And then, Asajj Ventress jumped out at them with a horrible scream. She was a pale fury dressed in her mercenary outfit. A bounty hunter. But her form struck Obi-wan's attention and hypnotized him for a moment.

Everyone lit up their sabers and prepared to clash. Obi-wan, however, held back Anakin when they saw Ventress stumble. Her attack was hindered by the energy drain emanating outward from the Planet.

Obi-wan smiled "I don't know if the scenery here just became more lovely or more awkward and dreary." He joked "How are you doing, Asajj?"

Ventress scowled at his humor and smile. "I should have known the Jedi would send you and the trained monkey! All my worst nightmares rolled into one dilemma!"

"I could end that dilemma for you, Ventress!" Anakin growled back, but Obi-wan patiently put a hand on him.

"We're all here for the same reason, Ventress. The drain will kill us if we do not stop it." He smiled genuinely at her, glad she was a part of this expedition.

Ventress saw the sincerity in his eyes and sighed. "You were a fool to come here, Kenobi! This is the darkest magic, the darkest side of the Force and you will not survive. Even IF we stop this strange event from killing us, you still have me to deal with!"

She stood up, and started walking to the temple. Obi-wan twirled his mustache, and took a moment to drink in her curves and absorb her raw energy. Obi-wan Kenobi was the staunchest of Jedi with his disciplines, but when Asajj Ventress was around, whether in the heat of combat or simply in malice, his heart could not compose itself from the possibilities of becoming a broken Jedi.

In some ways, Obi-wan almost wished she would break all his resolve with a word, a look, or to have her raw energy turned upon him in any capacity. He felt alive and devious in her presence.

But Obi-wan was a man of honor and discretion. He and Anakin walked next to her towards the grand steps of the Temple.

"I don't like this one bit! Master," Anakin was less discreet, blurting his thoughts in the open "She'll turn on us once this is over!"

"Of course she will!" Obi-wan almost smiled.

"Of course, I will!" Ventress complied with Obi-wan, reminding them she is right next to Kenobi.

Another booming voice caught their attention.

"So, you think to stop me!? I shall become Master of this galaxy, the last Jedi. AND the last Sith!"

The voice laughed, but the others knew the person.

"Pong Krell!" Anakin burst out in contempt "I thought he was executed on Umbara! What's he doing here!"

Obi-wan and Ventress looked at each other, also perplexed.

"The Dark Side can be an intriguing, mysterious mate." Ventress rubbed her chin in curiosity "Krell must have found a way back from Death. Or Maybe The Force has a terrible sense of humor to punish all of us like this!"

Obi-wan's thoughts were more pragmatic "How and why he came back is unimportant. Krell is tampering with Forces he cannot possibly hope to control."

They entered the Temple, witnessing the glory that was once the Empire of Rakata.

"You realize, Krell, that the power you are hoping to possess destroyed the Rakata, a far wiser race than you!" Obi-wan taunted.

Krell was nowhere to be seen, but they could hear his chuckle.

"We shall see, General Kenobi! And good luck to you, Asajj Ventress! I shall take great delight in besting you with my new Sith powers!"

Asajj sneered "Your confidence will be your undoing. You died once. I'm sure you can be made to die again!" she gripped her red light saber, anticipating an attack, but none came.

"I sense he is deeper in the temple. I am sure it is full of traps!" Anakin looked around, ignoring the vibe that was slowly building between Ventress and Kenobi.

"I expect nothing less, Anakin!" Kenobi smiled "I am rather pleased I will be sharing this horrible death trap with the lovely Asajj!"

Ventress walked away with a displeased look. "Don't flatter yourself, Kenobi. The thought of sharing this endeavor with two of the most stubborn, arrogant Jedi does not make me happy!"

"Oh, but when you get to satisfaction of trying to kill me yourself, you will be much happier. I guarantee it!"

Ventress looked back at him, unable to fathom how he could be so relaxed and jovial at a time like this. Obi-wan smiled and joined her as the trio delved deeper into the Temple, past a long hall lined up with Rakatan statues.

They walked along, cautiously. Obi-wan stopped and turned around, as if annoyed by another presence.

"There is a probe droid following us. It's been with us since we landed."

Asajj smiled wickedly "Of course it has. It's Count Dooku, sitting up in his ship comfortably. Care to join us, my old Master?"

The probe droid floated out to face them. Dooku's voice was heard in the com link.

"Ah, my dear friends! Do not think of me as an intruder here, merely...an observer."

"Great!" Anakin moans "You're missing out. There's lots of fun down here."

Dooku chuckled "I am perfectly satisfied watching your progress from orbit, and when you solve the problem...IF you solve it, then I shall be obliged to hold a twenty one gun celebration over you."

Ventress sneered at the horror of Dooku's plan "A bombardment! YOU SLITHERING COWARD!"

Dooku laughed and the probe droid floated away. Ventress considered squashing it, but Obi-wan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go. As far as we are concerned, he's on the moon. Do you hear me? He's on the moon. As for his bombardment, we will figure out that when the time comes. We have more pressing issues."

Asajj yanked herself from his grip and walked on.

Anakin looked around at the designs, art and hieroglyphics on the walls. "I wish I could read all this. Maybe there is a story to tell about why Krell came here."

Obi-wan smiled "If you paid attention more when I was teaching, you would know that the Rakata burned out their Empire because they grew too confident in their abilities to use the Force. Krell is searching for the Tomb of the first great Rakata, the first to Master his skills in the Force. They called him Kindama."

A ghostly figure appeared before them. It was a long dead Rakata ghost.

"Kindama! That is a name I have not heard in a long time. If you three should go forward, you will hear of it more and more."

The three of them stood back in awe of the large ghost that faced them.

"Do you three also seek the power of immortality? Do you seek the chance to live forever like Pong Krell?"

Obi-wan stepped forward "Pong Krell is a dangerous killer. I would not wish for him to win the power to live forever."

"Win the power?" the ghost smiled "Young Jedi, winning and losing are all about your point of view. Sometimes, Winners lose and Losers win."

Asajj stormed impatiently past the ghost "We do not have time for riddles! Pong Krell is destroying us with this drain on our lives!"

"Asajj, you must have patience!" Obi-wan countered but she ignored him.

The ghost looked on amused "Just two of you now, you'd better hurry before Krell wins the prize!"

Anakin started to jog after Ventress "He's not exactly wrong, you know!"

"Anakin!" Obi-wan called out. But shook his head as they threw away caution and headed straight into the deeper parts of the Temple.

"Is it just me or is it getting darker in this place?" Anakin frowned as the Temple's twisted architecture looked more alien and ominous, jagged with its almost Toltecian designs.

Obi-wan grabbed his shoulder, giving him a slight startle "Try not to get lost without me." He half smiled at his former padawan.

Asajj yelled up ahead. The path was dark, but her voice echoed and sounded very close.

Anakin and Obi-wan ran towards her. They entered a large room of red marble and white pillars, a very surreal setting. It had all the atmosphere of a throne room, but without furniture.

They saw Ventress fighting with her own shadow. In an amazing feat of strange magic, the room had an unnatural light. Ventress' shadow had somehow taken on a life of its own, and that life was rather hostile, attacking with its own light saber.

"This must be one of the horrible traps set up by the Rakata!" Obi-wan looked on, amazed. His amazement also turned to caution as he noticed his own shadow moving more independently.

"Careful, Anakin!" Obi-wan pointed to their shadows.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Anakin replied, picking the fight before his shadow could react.

But Anakin found that killing a shadow on a wall was not so easy. The wall was left with scorch marks from his saber, but the shadows seemed to mock their efforts.

Ventress was not faring well. Her shadow was winning, and the illusion was tiring her out physically and emotionally.

The shadow tripped her up and soon had its blade, ready to strike. On her knees, Ventress took a breath and simply accepted her fate.

"I suppose it would be ironic that I would be vanquished by the darkness of my own soul." She bowed her head and waited.

Her heart had stirred some other reaction, however, and the shadows were blotted out by a new light, one summoned by a new ghost. Not a Rakatan, but a Jedi.

"My poor padawan...you are not as weak in your soul as you think!"

Obi-wan found Ventress crying out on the floor in the center of the room.

"No! Please don't leave me! Master Ky Narec! COME BACK! Help me!"

Anakin looked at her, then at Obi-wan. "Ky Narec? How does she know that name?"

Obi-wan watched with pity. Asajj was enduring a vision of the mind only she could see. It was the greatest secret she had ever held, and very few Jedi cared to remember how important a secret it was.

"He was her teacher. Master Ky Narec tried to save her and he perished. I suspect all her hate and fury was because he could not help her."

Ventress called out to her Master in the waking vision. She saw the ghost figure of Ky Narec.

"Why did you leave me? I needed you!" She whimpered in torment.

The ghost looked down gently "I never left you. I am always here for you. You see me now because your heart cried out and the Force is very strong here."

Ventress looked down upon the floor, humbled. "If this is a test, then I have failed. I don't deserve any mercy. How could I have failed you so much?"

"You didn't fail." Ky Narec answered gently "You have strayed, and in this moment you have a chance many do not get. You can turn around your destiny if you simply follow your heart. It called me here, just as it has reached out to others."

Asajj looked up at him "What do you mean others, Master?"

Ky Narec smiled at her as another voice pierced her hazy vision

"Ventress. Ventress, get up! We have to keep going! The shadow creatures have been subdued, but they will return to this room if we do not leave."

Obi-wan grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

Ventress ripped herself away from ghim "Why must you constantly...Ugh! Stop bothering me!"

She walked ahead. Anakin shrugged at Obi-wan "So much for gratitude. Maybe you should have let me take care of her."

Anakin smirked as he patted his light saber. Obi-wan frowned, and really was not pleased with the implication.

They walked further, and suddenly Anakin felt a tremor around him. He became encased in a tube. Though he pounded on it, he was unable to escape.

Obi-wan ran to him "Stay calm! I will free you! Stay calm!"

Ventress smiled wickedly "Well, Anakin...looks like it's your turn to fall into a trap! How does it feel to be helpless?"

Obi-wan turned to Ventress "We need each other, Asajj! I need you to help figure out a way to free him."

"Why should I?" Ventress sneered.

Asajj was almost triumphant, but there was something in Obi-wan's expression to her that made her stop.

"Please, Asajj. I need your help."

She sighed, but kept a cool look on her face. "There are two buttons on the tube. Maybe one of them will free the brat!"

At that moment, 2 large mummified Rakatans appeared from secret panels in one of the walls of the large hallway.

Over 9 feet tall, the ancient guardians walked over to the tube holding Anakin.

"Young Jedi!" The voice of Kindama boomed "Your friend is now in a deadly trap, and his fate is in your hands!" Kindama laughed.

Asajj had a smirk as Anakin squirmed helplessly. Obi-wan looked at the two gigantic mummies cautiously. "What must I do? How can I free my friend?"

Kidama explained "One button frees him from the trap. The other will unleash a poison to kill him! These two greater guardians will answer one question each to help solve the trap. However, one guardian will only tell the truth. The other will only tell a lie. CHOOSE WISELY!"

"I say just pick a button" Asajj smiled at Obi-wan "I think it's a win win, either way."

Obi-wan faced her "Given your history with Anakin, it's understandable you don't want to help us. But we need each other now. Just as you called out to Ky Narec, I call out to you. Please..."

Asajj went quiet, and remembered her plight, remembering Ky's words. She couldn't look at Obi-wan out of shame for her callous thoughts.

"Just free him quickly. Time is running out!"

Obi-wan looked to the guardians with some deep thought. Anakin looked at him anxiously, but Obi-wan just breathed on the glass and wrote "Stay calm" in the condensation.

Obi-wan thought for another few seconds, then looked at one of the guardians.

"You. My question is for you. IF I were to ask your friend to point to the button that would free my friend...which button would HE choose?"

The Guardian point to the button on the left.

"A wonderful choice!" he smiled.

Asajj looked at him, confused.

Obi-wan explained "If the guardian is telling the truth, then that one is the liar, therefore I should press the button on the right."

"I see!" Asajj almost smiled at his brilliant deduction "And if he is the liar, he is misleading you, therefore the correct button-"

"-is STILL the right button!" Obi-wan pressed the right button, and the tube freed Anakin quickly.

Anakin hugged Obi-wan for a moment, grateful. Asajj looked away, realizing she was now cheering Obi-wan's solution. Cheering for a man she hated as he saved a man she hated even more. What was going on?

"Come on, we must stop Krell!" Ventress tried to downplay her elation with his success.

Obi-wan tried not to embarrass her with the feelings they both started to feel...

"I sense we're getting close." Anakin whispered

"I can feel Krell's presence" Ventress nodded.

Krell laughed in the distance. Asajj, Anakin and Obi-wan ran faster through the grand halls of the dead Rakata Temple. They came upon a huge crypt. In the center was a grand Mausoleum and a statue of an Imperial Rakatan.

"Amazing!" Obi-wan gasped "This must be the tomb of the greatest Rakatan Emperor."

Krell laughed again from the shadows "It is!, and it shall be yours as well!"

A giant arachnid beast lowered itself to attack the three.

"Look out!" Asajj pushed Obi-wan away as the arachnid spit a large wad of sticky web at him. Asajj was hit and splattered to a wall, unable to move.

"Ventress!" Obi-wan stood in front of her as the beast tried to attack with deadly poisonous pincers.

Krell landed from hiding onto the mausoleum. He went to the statue and pulled something from its hand. A golden ring.

Anakin tried to attack Krell, but the spidery monster kicked him away.

"You unleashed the final trap! Krell grinned "And now I am victorious! The power of immortality shall be mine!"

Obi-wan waved back the beast as it tried to attack Ventress. The creature spit another glob of web at him, but he burned it away with his light saber.

"Obi-wan! You've got to stop Krell! I think that ring holds the power he seeks!" Ventress struggled in the solid web that held her to the wall.

"I can't leave you! The beast is hungry and I don't think it's a vegetarian!"

"Obi-wan! Stop trying to be a knight in shining armor for me! I don't want you always rescuing me! STOP IT!"

She looked at him desperately as he kept fighting off the spider.

"I won't leave you, Ventress." He calmly replied "If Pong Krell wants to sell his soul for immortality, then let him! I won't let you die like this!"

The beast kicked Obi-wan with a powerful leg, knocking him to the ground. It tried to stab him with its pincers.

Ventress closed her eyes in anger and confusion, her mind not able to comprehend his actions. Her Heart pleaded with him.

"Why must you do this!? I am...not worth saving...Every Force user in the galaxy is in danger, but you keep...why...Obi-wan! LOOK OUT!"

The arachnid struck down at him again, but he rolled away.

"Do you trust me, Asajj? Do you trust me?"

Obi-wan looked into her eyes. Ventress, stunned at his bravado to protect her, could not answer right away. After all the years of hate, all the fighting between them, after all the horrible revenge she wanted dropped on his head, all she could see was the sincerity in his eyes.

And it dawned on her like lightning. Why he never tried to kill her, why he had a joke and a smile when they were dueling. Asajj finally saw who Obi-wan was. She could sense what was in his heart after all these years of being blinded by her anger. He knew there was still goodness in her. And, for him, it was worth fighting for.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again

"Yes." she answered quietly.

It was enough. Obi-wan called out to Anakin as they doubled teamed the beast. Anakin struck at several of its legs and made it roar in pain.

Obi-wan jumped on top of the beast and brought his saber down in a merciful kill, sparing the beast too much agony. He brught it a swift death.

Pong Krell laughed triumph as he put on the ring from the statue.

"I shall claim immortality, and all the powers of the Rakata Empire!"

The ghostly image of Kindama appeared, and laughed with triumph as well. "Pong Krell, you have traveled thousands of light years, battled many traps, and outwitted these other Force users to reach my tomb. You have succeeded in grabbing the ring of power, the source of my immortality, and the source of many secrets of my long dead Empire!"

Pong Krell grinned at the others. Anakin tried to attack him, but was blocked by a force field generated by Kindama's ghost.

"None may stand up to the bearer of the ring of power. Krell has won, and so you cannot interfere, human mortal!" Kindama chastised him.

Obi-wan freed Ventress from the web and cradled her in his arms. For the first time in her life, Ventress felt warm and safe, and felt all her emotions flooding her mind.

"I guess we lost. But...I don't care, as long as you are here,Obi-wan...I don't care!" She almost smiled, as she looked at him, but felt such happiness would be short lived once Krell unleashed his powers upon them.

Obi-wan caressed her face and smiled "Don't give up hope. We haven't lost yet."

Kindama looked to Pong Krell with a smile "You have won the power to become immortal. Do you accept this power of your own free will?"

"YES!" Krell bellowed, unable to contain his dark excitement

"Are you sure?" Kindama asked again, in a way that made even Anakin back up to Obi-wan with a bad feeling.

"YES! GIVE ME IMMORTALITY! I WANT TO LIVE...FOREVER!" Krell shouted impatiently.

"And so you shall..." Kindama smiled and waved his hand.

The room was suddenly filled with wailing and screaming of souls in torment and agony. Faces appeared in the walls around them. Krell suddenly froze in terror at the wailing of souls trapped in the walls.

Obi-wan, Asajj and Anakin were shocked at the lost void of Hell that was within Kindama's tomb.

The faces were frozen in horrified expressions, their eyes writhing in madness, writhing to escape the Hell of immortality.

Krell realized, too late, that Kindama's gift of immortality was a final trap. He shrieked and begged to be free, but the ring burned into his skin, burned into his soul.

"NO! NOOOOO! NOT LIKE THIS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pong Krell vanished from where he stood.

The trio gasped in horror as Kindama laughed maniacally, and they saw Pong Krell's face appear on the wall next to dozes of other faces. He was locked in eternal torment, his eyes wriggling in terror at what has happened, writhing knowing that he will never die or escape this void.

"You demanded immortality, Krell" Kindama smiled "And you shall join me in this dark tomb FOREVER! Never dying, always living with all the others who would dare seek to live forever. And you shall, indeed, live forever!"

The wailing wall ended, and the faces of tortured souls vanished. Pong Krell was gone. The ring of power reappeared on the staue, waiting for the next unlucky soul to want it.

"Sometimes...winners lose and losers win. Am I correct, Kindama?" Obi-wan twirled his mustache and looked at the ghost.

Kindama smiled "You ae wise beyond your mortal years. Immortality is a curse, not a blessing. Go in peace, mortals...unless, of course, you want to try the ring as well?"

Obi-wan, Anakin and Asajj suddenly all three backed away modestly

"No no, that's perfectly okay." Anakin backed away.

"Yeah, I'll stay over here." Asajj sort of chuckled nervously

"No, I am fine." Obi-wan took steps backwards as far from the ring as he needed to get.

Kindama smiled at them and vanished.

The three took a deep breath and stared at the scene, which felt tranquil but eerie. The drain that was emanating out into the galaxy stopped, The powers of Rakata Prime put to sleep once more.

The three started walking back to the entrance. Ventress was very quiet around Obi-wan. "I'm going back to Dathomir. Don't try to follow me!"

She tried to keep up appearances, but there was less menace and more regret in her voice.

Anakin knew he wanted to give them a moment alone "I'll go destroy Dooku's probes, so he can just float up there and wonder what is happening!"

Anakin vanished, and Obi-wan was now unsure how to talk to her.

"Ventress...there is still a place for you out in the galaxy, still a place for you...if you want it. No more fights, no more jokes and no more games."

He was very close to her now, and both could sense their hearts racing with uncertainty.

"You don't have to deal with...Jedi. I won't force you to do that...but...please consider...other alternatives to becoming a hermit."

He looked at her with soft eyes, and Ventress melted with a feminine energy. their hearts felt a kind of love, but she was not ready yet. And she knew, deep down, he would not be able to handle a life around her.

Not yet.

Ventress took a deep breath and gently kissed him. Obi-wan did not stop her, but he also struggled with his discipline. She could sense he wanted this, but she was wise enough to know...he wasn't ready.

"There will be a day, Obi-wan..." she hesitated, scared to admit her feelings.

"When?" Obi-wan suddenly melted with uncertainy. His feelings were as confused as hers.

Both wanted to fulfill their heart's desires, but it was not the right time.

"We will know..." Her words felt knotted up with tension.

"Ventress-" Obi-wan was about to go into another long conversation, so she silenced him with the deepest kiss she has ever given.

They embraced in a silent explosion, a tremor of emotion.

Tremors of fiery desire.

But the kiss ended as quickly as it happened, and she started walking back.

Obi-wan followed silently, out of breath.

"There will be a day, Kenobi..." she trailed off with music in her voice. Her deep sultry voice reassured him that the future was filled with many possibilities between them.

Obi-wan felt that day could not happen fast enough.


End file.
